


karkat saves the sooccer team

by 4amfics (ruenruinsthefandom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Football | Soccer, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenruinsthefandom/pseuds/4amfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the soccer team is in trouble karkat needs to form a team and win the big game and the heart of the girl and save the bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	karkat saves the sooccer team

"How did it go kar?" Eridan asked, leaning on a locker.

"They want to stop funding the soccer team!" Karkat said, tears forming in his eyes. Football was his life.

"Well that's not suprsing." Eridan said, "You are the only person on it."

"We need to get the band back together eridan!" Karkat shouted, hysterically swaying from side to side. "The big game is coming up. we have to save the bears."

"Kar you say this every week, the soccer team never plays becuase you are LITTERALLY the ONLY PERSON ON THE TEAM."

"Eridan will you join the football team?" Karkat asked wiping away a tear with his shinpad.

"Fine whatever can we go eat now?" Eridan said throwing his arms up in the air.

"We need to think of other people to be on our team eridan." Karkat said, taking a bite out of his macaroni and cheese.

"You could ask the people we're sitting with." Eridan rolled his eyes.

"No." Sollux said premptively. "I have better things to do."

"Gamzee will you join hte soc team," Karkats said his eyes like a yellow cat.

"Honk" gmazee said which meant yes.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" tavros said whhuich maent yes too.

"I will only join if the uniforms are bloo." Equius said and he was in luck becuase they were purple.

It was the morning of the new soccer teams team meeting and the people who were in the team were on the pich ready yto train.

"we should all piuck positions" karkat said. "Eridan you be midfeild, gamzee you can defend, equius you can be a striker, tavrose you go in goal."

"uhh karkat." Tavros said. "my legs don't, uh, work should i really be playing this?"

"It will be fine" karkat said. and tavros belived them

The training went excellent, though equius kept breaking the ball, gamzee sort of just wandered around aimlessly and eridan actively avoided the ball. But karkat was good. Sports were his spceilaty.

It was the big game and the boys had to play against theyre tougest foe yet, which was also their first foe.

they lost by a lot due to having six fewer players than was standard and soon lost equius due to him punching the other teams goalkeeper in the gut so hard he exploded.

the final score was 413-0 but karkat was not disheartened. we just need more players but all the other boy were on the other sport team.

karkat was cry so eridan sat next to him and give him a tissue. "there there kar, we just need to recruit girls."

"Girls cannot sport." karkat said sexilstly. but he gave in and let terezi on the team becuase he wanted into her pants.

Terezi as it turned out was actually like 10x better than karkat. In fact so was vriska and kanaya as well as feferi, nepeta and aradia. the last one being paticularly suprising seeing as she had died 5 years ago.

Katkar knew this team would be undefeat when it came to the sports so before the big game he called a meeting and he told everyone about how he wasn't sexist anymore and won the hetrosexual love of a girl.

then it came to the big game and the referee was like "seriously you need 11 players this time. one of your players is currently on probabtion for killing an opposing player, one is a ghost and the other is a disabled kid who clearly does not want to be here."

"I don't care that half my team are girls i am not a sexists so we will win." karkat said

"I'mm sorry for my collegues behavoir," Eridan said. "We'll replace equius with someone else."

"yeah fine." the ref said, already bored of the gosh danged troll kids.

"Solllluefebx kafrkat said "i need you to play in the big game."

"those days are behind me kk." sollux said typing at compute

"no do it for the team and for the hetrosexual love of aradia."

"aa is dead kk." sollux said actually really hurt by how insensitive his friend was being.

"no she plays striker, like you would be play you would be unite."

"Well okay then" sollux said, very much liking the idea of hetro love.

Then the team won the game by two goals both scored by sollux but eridan had been mortally wounded.

"Kar..." he said not having much breath left. "I did this for you, i love you."

Then he died and kar was like "lol das gay eridan" and everyone laughed, not becuase of karkats inapporiate joke but becuase eridan died wow what a loser.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
